


两个受的搞法

by Lunar1007



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar1007/pseuds/Lunar1007





	1. Chapter 1

一年一度的修学旅行又开始了，升入二年级的俊勉和艺兴作为干部自然而然地担负起领队工作。到达目的地已是傍晚，学生会长提议大家自行分组自己动手丰衣足食，天天黏在一起的两位不约而同地相视一笑。

兔兔们当然是最喜欢吃健康的食物啦！荤素搭配颜色相宜，可是等食材都准备好时，金俊勉打鸡蛋的手却颤巍了。

张艺兴疑惑地看向他，放下手里的器皿走到他身边，竟瞧见金俊勉额角的汗珠和双颊的绯红。

？俊勉…？你没打抑制剂？

金俊勉刚想张口回应，一股热流从后穴里流出，直冲穴口。他浑身哆嗦地夹紧穴肉，鼻腔里情不自禁地溢出一声闷哼。

金俊勉满脑子都是羞耻羞耻羞耻，咬紧下唇轻轻摇了摇头，一双大眼睛里的水雾升起，看得张艺兴心痒难耐。

走吧俊勉，我带你先回房再说。

张艺兴跟其他干部打了声招呼，搀着被情欲折磨着的金俊勉慢慢挪回屋子。

一进门，金俊勉就止不住呻吟，顺势瘫倒在柔软的床上，在被子里扭动身体想要通过摩擦疏解欲望。张艺兴虽然不是第一次见到这样的情景了，但金俊勉满脸潮红因为发情期而发浪的样子实在让同是Omega的他也为之疯狂。

没错，从与金俊勉分到一间寝室后，两个人因为没有Alpha对象，每到发情期迫不得已才注射抑制剂，能翘课的时候就窝在一张床上互相帮助，毕竟没有Alpha也是要有性生活的……

张艺兴双眸注视着床榻上的人，（假装）冷静地一颗一颗解开衣扣，再一点点褪下裤筒，只剩一条内裤绷在腰腹处，深色的布料也遮不住下体鼓胀的凸起，全身肌肉锻炼得恰到好处，金俊勉眼神游弋在他身上，最后停在裤裆的位置。

完了，后面湿的更厉害了…

张艺兴像是洞察到了金俊勉的想法，他帮对方脱光衣物，手指熟练地摸到后穴口，发情的液体弄了一手，他把亮晶晶的手指伸到金俊勉眼皮底下：勉勉，湿透了。

还盯着金俊勉羞涩的小脸蛋。

呜…好讨厌啊…艺兴…

张艺兴笑了笑，手指凑到金俊勉唇边将他流出的水液一点一点地涂抹上去，整个嘴巴粉嫩晶莹，让人等不及一口含在嘴里。

张艺兴确实也这么做了。他吻上金俊勉，俯在Omega室友的身上，用下体火热的部位和他摩擦，惹得金俊勉身子一弹，下面的肉芽触上张艺兴的，内裤布料磨着顶端处，不一会儿就溢出点点白液。

金俊勉有点嗔怪地瞪了一眼，推开张艺兴的身子，你怎么不脱…我都光着了…

说着两只小手就扒上内裤边边，往下一扯，尺寸粗大的性器跳出，让人怀疑眼前人的性别……

别这么看我啦勉勉，如果我是Alpha怎么会放过你怎么多回呢？张艺兴无奈的耸耸肩。

金俊勉瘪瘪嘴，趴在张艺兴的两腿之间给他做起口活。在发情期里的金俊勉一改平日的矜持，对待室友永远都一副迫不及待的淫荡样，他张大嘴巴想要吞下那根，但是自己的口腔有点浅，肉棒顶端已经顶到嗓子眼，外面还留着一截，金俊勉就保持含着的姿势抬眼望向张艺兴，水汪汪的还带点委屈。

张艺兴当然不会介意了，他的勉勉这么可爱，想怎么吃都行。他用手轻抚金俊勉的头毛儿，看着他上下吞吐自己的肉棒，肉体上和心理上都满足的要冲向云端，金俊勉用两颊紧紧缩住时，一股股滚烫的精液喷进喉咙里，金俊勉一点点咽下，舔着嘴角，躺在床上支起细白的两腿，中间的浅红色洞口微微翕动，像在邀请什么东西堵进去狠狠搅弄一番，肉芽半硬着，金俊勉忍不住自己给自己打起手枪。

张艺兴舔上柔嫩的肉穴，舌尖刚伸进去就被里面的穴肉紧紧附住，他灵巧地来回进出，每次抽出都被穴壁挽留，淫靡不堪的肉穴痉挛着分泌肠液，和张艺兴的口水混合，散发着金俊勉信息素美妙的味道。

噗嗤噗嗤的水声响在耳边，张艺兴听着金俊勉销魂的叫声，浑身的细胞都沸腾一样，他好像也发情了……

肉穴痉挛得更快了，两条大腿的根部也颤栗起来，张艺兴附在金俊勉耳边，温热的呼吸喷在耳廓上：

勉勉，怎么办啊？我们没带按摩棒啊……


	2. 下

公共厨房里，边伯贤百无聊赖的等着他的一锅清水烧开，瞟了瞟一边的朴灿烈正按部就班地烤着肉：“看不出来你这么熟练啊，有做家庭煮夫的潜力哈。”

朴灿烈目不转睛地盯着烤盘，手里的夹子和半熟的肉片片翻飞飘舞，专注于华丽操作的同时不忘嫌弃：“看不出来你还是会开火的，今晚没有大酱汤可以多喝热水…”

边伯贤：！

不怪他嘛！从小养尊处优的边少爷怎么会靠近灶台一厘米呢？但是同样出身名门的朴灿烈却对下厨房游刃有余，让这次修学旅行同行的Omege们更加心花怒放。也是，优秀的Alpha身边从来都不乏追求者，尤其像朴灿烈还有着显赫家世和今天刚被贴上的“会做饭的暖男”标签。

也算是比不学无术的自己好一点点吧，就一点哼。边伯贤鼓着嘴。一句“梦醒时分”送给犯花痴的各位！这么非凡卓绝的人间荷尔蒙的内心已经有一位Omega了——

来自每天被小朴的自作曲腻歪到面部抽搐的边伯贤的调侃：“这情意“绵绵”的歌唱给人听还用愁单恋嘛？”

来自嘴硬的朴灿烈：“害，也不能说单恋，没试过想尝尝兔子味而已～”

环视了一圈却发现他们此行的目标人物已经不在厨房了……

“喂！朴灿烈，你家兔子溜了！”因为没说名字，边伯贤喊的贼大声，朴灿烈吓得一激灵差点把肉拎桌板上。

“你干嘛啊，小点声…”

周围的同学还以为是养的宠物兔，打趣朴灿烈不好好看管就要抓去吃掉。

朴灿烈表情不自然地应付着他们，心里想的也是“吃掉”。

原计划泡汤了，想做好晚餐和小金部长一起拼桌吃的，稍微灌点酒顺水推舟～可是人没了，让小朴好生纠结，那边  
边伯贤问出是张部长给人带走了，好家伙，连鸡蛋都没打，着急干什么呢……？

一个眼神对视两人一拍即合，就差rollingrolling了，悄默声摸回房间，想先去金俊勉的房间看看：停在101房门口的两个人都顿住了。

“啊…艺兴…你快点儿…”  
？快点什么？

“嗯……嗯哈…啊”  
？金俊勉你喊什么…？

“不要按摩棒……要你插…进来…”  
砰——

房间门被踹开，朴灿烈冲进屋子意料之中是一副淫靡情形，两个浑身赤裸的白嫩Omega交叠在大床上，金俊勉正拉扯着身上人的手臂想要让对方的手指进入自己…

脑中臆想过千次万次的场景就这样呈现在自己面前，梦里金俊勉潮红的小脸爽到迷糊的表情，白皙透粉的肌肤都被揭开透纱一样清晰了起来，更诱人犯罪了。朴灿烈有些愤怒自己的兔子被别人捷足先登，更愤怒的是这只兔子还这么主动！

虽然从进门起就察觉到金俊勉清新的茉莉味信息素，但朴灿烈还是被愤怒冲昏头脑口不择言：“啊～原来两位部长是躲在房间做这种事啊，看看金部长这个淫荡劲儿，在宿舍里也经常发骚吧？这么饥渴已经连Omega室友也不放过了嘛？”

被巨响惊到的两个Omega呆愣在床上，还保持着一上一下的姿势，金俊勉笼罩着水雾的眸子还有几分迷茫，张嘴发愣的迷糊表情在这种情况下有点勾引的意味。张艺兴起身上手推了一把逼近的Alpha，对方身板结实直直的杵在床边，两眼冒火得盯着他。

“干什么呢私闯民宅快给我出去！扰人办事终身阳痿！”

金俊勉支着软软的两条腿，扯开被子把自己的敏感部位给遮盖好：“饥渴还是淫荡雨女无瓜～艺兴喜欢～我们各取所需雨女无瓜…”

张艺兴听见这个带着奇特音调的话重新爬上床，连人带被一起搂住金俊勉，并给了他香啵一个“勉勉！你真好！”接着是两个人不约而同的哼哼傻笑，丝毫不在意一旁脸上阴郁的高大Alpha。

边伯贤被扑面而来的信息素气息惊到，一股浓浓的奶味中杂着茉莉清香，床上二人的姿态昭示着朴灿烈和自己撞破的绝不是头上末下，熟练得看起来进行过无数次，朴灿烈的口不择言估计是恰好言中了吧……Omega柔和的气味被突然闯入的Alpha冲撞，单单一簇烈烈的朗姆酒味就够发情中的兔子们喝一壶了，更别说还来了俩。

进屋默默关上了房门，被其他Alpha闻“香”赶来可不是好事，刺激的双O互压不是阿猫阿狗都能看到的绝妙情景～

隔绝了外走廊，房间里的草莓味浓郁起来，朴灿烈皱眉：两只兔，算便宜了边伯贤也好过其他人。况且自己闻着兔兔的味道下身越来越有破裤而出的感觉……

张艺兴比软成一滩的金俊勉清醒一点，他眼睁睁看着房间的门被反锁上，自己和金俊勉像即将被吃干抹净的食物，心里明镜一样并有些隐隐期待将要发生的事。

很快兔子们被强烈的Alpha信息素逼得头晕目眩，混乱中张艺兴撑住床垫的手臂软下来，整个身体趴在金俊勉边上，而对方在看向朴灿烈时目光清明了一瞬，又因为麻痒的后穴浑身燥热不堪，手里还攥着张艺兴的胳膊就往屁股缝里引。

啪！一巴掌拍上金俊勉的手，看着那人断断续续揉着自己的小手背还撅嘴的模样，朴灿烈恨不得把自己的衣服直接撕了直捣黄龙，他飞快地剥下衣服，扯过金俊勉娇软的身体居高临下地问：“想要嘛？”

金俊勉两条腿弯被抓住，不着一缕门户大开得暴露在朴灿烈面前，羞涩地捂住脸：“想要…”

“想要我还是张部长？”

“……不上拉倒，换艺兴来…啊…哈…”

徘徊在穴口的柱状物冲进金俊勉体内，甬道被瞬间撑开，凶狠地侵犯Omega柔弱的器官。由于混入发情的肠液声音好像有种暧昧的粘稠感，搞得屋子里四个人都面红耳赤，信息素乱七八糟充斥在空气的每个分子中。

金俊勉有些委屈，自己和魅力十足的Omega室友搞在一起也有两年多，对什么情趣用品驾轻就熟，但是和真实的Alpha上床还是头一遭。看向把控自己肢体的朴灿烈，185+身长就压了自己一头，堪比脸大小的肱二头肌和挺进肉穴的狰狞部位，金俊勉怀疑人生：我跑健身房已经很勤快了啊……

略带艳羡的目光粘在朴灿烈强韧的肌肉上，金俊勉手快摸了上去，再感受一下自己的锻炼成果，有些更委屈了。  
温润的手指肚轻轻划过胸腔和腹肌就已经很有勾引的意思了，再加上金俊勉不甘心地缩了缩自己的腹部想要让自己的腹肌更显露一点，不小心扯动肠道软肉让朴灿烈深入后穴的肉棒爽到涨大一圈。Alpha喘着粗气往穴里狠狠地撞了几下，把兔兔拱到了床中间，“说，张部长干你爽还是我？金、俊、勉？”

发情的Omega因为有了钝重撞击和强烈信息素的笼罩变得敏感至极，后穴之前只被假阳具和手指进入过，接纳真家伙是大姑娘上轿头一回，而且还那么大…

“嗯……好撑…艺兴是…Omega…啊，我们没…啊！”

阳物突然袭击上敏感处，刺激得内里尿水，一大股热液冲刷着肉棒，朴灿烈捧住兔子两团臀肉，两条大腿被压在身上压得更狠了，两个人下半身紧密贴在一起，热气像火烧一样聚集在交合处，朴灿烈贴近兔兔耳际：“那你刚才跟他发骚？”

“没有按摩棒……我…想要嘛…”

“嗯，想要就要个够…”一个猛的抽插让金俊勉慌忙扶住禁锢自己双腿的臂膀，浓烈的朗姆酒味道钻入鼻腔，渐渐让他沉迷在快感中，房间里还有观活春宫的俩人，他不想发出羞耻的哼哼声，偏头咬上朴灿烈的手臂。

边伯贤看着已经进入肉搏的某二位，秀气的手指抚上腰带扣头，接近张艺兴：“艺兴学长～我们还是别打扰他们了，我带你去个好玩的地方吧～”

“不…别…”张艺兴浑身光溜溜一丝不挂，对面笑得不怀好意的学弟，邪气的表情挂在那张帅脸上一点都不惹人讨厌，而他的腰胯部扭得张艺兴心情荡漾，晃过神来竟看了好久…

“看来艺兴学长很喜欢我的下半身哦～”边伯贤站在床沿，他的裆位正对着张艺兴扬起的脸，张艺兴尴尬得想拉开距离却被边伯贤一手托住脸颊，按在了裆中间。

“你！”

“艺兴学长试过和Alpha交配嘛？也不是所有Alpha都像朴灿烈那么粗鲁哟，像我…就很温柔～”

“……”温柔地把我脸按在你裆上吗！

“试试嘛～我超棒的可以让艺兴学长比俊勉学长舒服好几倍哦～”

“边伯贤！”一旁冲撞中的Alpha怒吼一声，扬手拍上兔兔的屁股引起一声娇吟。

张艺兴没眼看转过头重新对上边伯贤的裆，发现那里很明显地起来了。反射性抬头望着对方，边伯贤眸子里迸射出异样的光。

“艺兴学长，帮帮我…”  
“？”  
“用你可爱的小牙齿。”  
“…”

犹豫再三，张艺兴还是按说的做了，上下牙咬住金属质拉链徐徐向下，一直到底，边伯贤束缚着的皮带一松，褪下牛仔裤的笔直双腿堪比Omega白皙如雪，只是腿间的那团包可不是Omega的尺寸…

“艺兴学长，帮我脱内裤嘛～”边伯贤的美手随意搭在自己大腿内侧，腰部微微向前挺，那团包大剌剌地展现在张艺兴面前，他认命地咬住内裤边缘，慢慢扯下去。

内裤虽有弹性，不过还是很难靠嘴巴脱掉，张艺兴用双手助力成功扒光了边伯贤的下半身。鼓起青筋的肉棒让他有一丝丝退缩，艹这玩意比和勉勉玩按摩棒可怕多了好嘛？！

边伯贤好像知道他内心的想法，手抚上他的后脖颈温柔摩挲着：“艺兴学长要不要亲亲它？”看着张艺兴紧闭的嘴唇“不亲也没关系，就是学长的屁股可能要遭点罪啦～”

日！张艺兴蜻蜓点水般碰了碰肉柱前端，刚想吞下被边伯贤推倒在床上，“艺兴学长，我们结合的第一次还是给你的生殖腔吧～”

臭流氓…

“太好了，反正我也不想吃你的脏东西…”

“嗯嗯，反正都是要进到学长肚子里的，从上面还是下面有什么区别呢～”边伯贤揉开穴口粉色的肉，手指毫不留情地捅进去两根，旋转剐蹭着肉壁。

信息素催生的水液淌得欢畅，下面的洞被边伯贤玩弄，上半身被边伯贤抱在怀里亲来亲去，怕痒的脖子被强行吮吸，张艺兴化成一滩奶液被草莓味包围。

边伯贤掬了一些粘液撸上自己下体，手掌和肉棒摩擦的黏糊声和另外两人的交合声融合，听得张艺兴情潮涌动，鼓励边伯贤赶紧占有他。

狠狠亲吻Omega后颈的软肉，一边将牙齿咬上腺体，一边缓缓进入后穴，张艺兴感到自己正被温柔地对待着，从开始性事，自己就在扮演Alpha的一方，虽然自己在发情期也很主动，但是勉勉总是有些羞涩放不开手脚，自己躺在床上什么也不想什么也不动，只要敞开身体接受对方的爱抚是从未有过的经历。

“伯贤…快进来…”

“啪”肉体的啪叽声响起，两个Omega眼瞳里都闪着水光，不同的是一个是舒服到流泪一个是被激烈快感逼出的泪水。

金俊勉趴在床上胡乱扒着床单，上半身无力地倒在床铺上，屁股被掌控腰腹被一条手臂横揽，两条细腿发颤快要支持不住深重的入侵。他不知是痛苦还是愉悦的叫喊有一部分闷在床铺里，体型差显得他像一只被欺负的小兔子。

边伯贤拎起身下的人，挪到了金俊勉的对面，两个Alpha都是后入位，被一起艹干着的勉勉和兴兴脸对脸羞耻的不敢直视对方。

没来得及买防护用品，两个Alpha发泄前退出软穴，米白色的精水洒上翘臀，简单清理一下悄悄去了公共厨房。

厨房还留着几份保温饭盒，上面贴着标签还真是同学给他们四个预留的晚饭，“要好好照顾金部长哦～朴同学边同学还有张部长辛苦啦(o^^o)好好吃饭”

嗯，我们会好好“吃”的！


End file.
